Power Rangers PAW Patrol
by nemesischeetor92
Summary: In the grand city of Adventure Bay, a new team of Power Rangers is formed, comprised entirely of Ranger kids. What will they face off against?


Adventure Bay; a city of beauty, of crystal clear water, and also the home of many types of individuals.  
It is here that our story begins, for what is a city without a tale to tell?

* * *

It is a quiet morning in the residential district. In a silent apartment, the only sound is that of snoring. Soon enough, the silence is broken by the blaring of an alarm clock. Groggily, a humanoid hand reaches around, seeking the "Snooze" button. Clicking the button, a yawn is heard as the individual belonging to the hand rises to greet the day. This is Chase Kruger, the son of Anubis "Doggie" Kruger, former head of Space Patrol Delta.

Chase starts his first day as a Power Ranger in the newly formed Powers And Weapons Patrol unit today, and he is hopeful for the position of Red Ranger, as he has studied hard, gotten good grades, and most importantly, he wants to make his father proud.

* * *

"CADETS! ATTENTION!"  
The shout from drill sergeant Ryder brought all in the room to full attention, including salutes, as former commander Anubis Kruger entered. Chase's eyes widened as he did his damnedest to not allow his jaw to drop. Chase had been unaware that his father would be present to award the most promising cadets their Ranger positions.

"At ease," Anubis said calmly. The cadets all stood in more comfortable stances, awaiting Kruger's verdict.

"I have thought at great length about this decision, cadets. It is now time to reward those with promise their place in the Ranger Corps. Marshall Grayson, step forward!"

Marshall, son of former Lightspeed Red, Carter Grayson, stepped forward.  
"You have shown great promise in the following areas: Improvisation, initiative, resourcefulness, and compassion. Therefore, I award to you the position of P.A.W. Patrol's Red Ranger!"

Chase's jaw could not have possibly gone any lower if he'd allowed it to drop. He never thought in a million years that his father would choose someone else over him for the Red position.

"Thank you, sir," Marshall said, giving a modest salute. He was a little embarrassed if truth be told.

"Chase Kruger, step forward!"

Chase swallowed nervously. If Marshall was Red Ranger, what color would he get?  
"You've shown promise in the following areas: Intellect, engineering, the pursuit of justice, and loyalty to the cause. Therefore, I award to you the position of P.A.W. Patrol's Blue Ranger!"

Saluting, Chase stepped forward and looked his father in the eye.  
"Thank you, father sir," Chase said, barely holding back the snarl he felt building.

"Skye Oliver, step forward!"

Skye, the daughter of former Mighty Morphin' Pink and Green, Kimberly Ann Hart and Tommy Oliver, stepped forward eagerly, nearly tripping over her feet.  
"You've shown promise in these areas: Enthusiasm, dedication, consideration for others, and adaptation. Therefore, I award you the position of P.A.W. Patrol's Pink Ranger!"

Grinning ecstatically, Skye saluted and thanked Anubis by shaking his hand.

"Robert-"

"Uh, that's Rubble, sir!"

Sighing, Kruger corrected himself.

"Right... Rubble Delgado, step forward!

Robert, or Rubble, as he preferred to known, was the son of former Wildforce Black Ranger, Danny Delgado.

"You've shown promise in the areas of courage, creative thinking, and being a team player. Therefore, you are to be the P.A.W. Patrol's Yellow Ranger!"

Rubble gave a shy salute, now feeling a little awkward about correcting his superior.

"And finally, Rocky DeSantos Junior!"

Rocky Junior was former second Red Mighty Morphin' Red, Rocky DeSantos' son, the spitting image of his father.

"You're not to be forgotten, young man. You've shown great improvements over your cadethood. For your committal to being all you can, and the sheer determination you've shown to us in the areas of study, application, and above all else, the three staples: Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic, I hereby declare you to be P.A.W. Patrol's Green Ranger!"

Rocky stepped forward, giving a respectful salute to Anubis. Kruger saluted back, then looked to the cadets that hadn't been picked.

"As for the rest of you, you're still learning. You'll be put through further training... You'll be considered for S.P.D. at the end of the year!"

The unpicked cadets looked to each other with surprise, followed by joy.

"THANK YOU, SIR!"

Chase walked out of the room while the others celebrated, still silently seething about the situation.

"Blue... BLUE?! Why?! What possible reason does he have for not picking ME for Red?!" he quietly raged, punching a wall and leaving a dent in it. Storming off, he didn't notice that his father had been watching.

"One day, son, you'll understand," he whispered, heaving a sigh.

* * *

_**END OF PROLOGUE.**_


End file.
